


【司千】One Day

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 现代AU，职业拳手司，大学教授千空，以及他的好助手好徒弟克罗姆君。一句话概括的话，就是他们在这个普通世界里普通的一天。





	【司千】One Day

00.

司载着器材抵达实验室的时候正巧是下午六点钟。

说是实验室，其实也只不过是一栋郊区公寓楼里的一户，原本是千空在上大学的时候租的一块小地方，住的时候嫌逼仄，后来毕业了和司搬到一起之后反倒念念不忘起来。在大学当了几年教授之后索性自掏腰包把地方盘下，锤锤打打改建成了如今的私人实验室。

司得空的时候偶尔也会往这里跑一跑，帮千空搬搬新的旧的实验器材，没事做的时候看着后者在实验室里一个人忙来忙去，一句话不说也能消磨掉一整天。

但这段时间他却来得少了，作为职业拳手，司每年总有那么几个月是备赛的关键时期，而他一旦忙起来，千空的心情就会不动声色地变坏，于是他甫一进入调整期，就被勒令重拾搬运工的身份。

司看了一眼表，离千空给他定的死线还差十分钟。他抬起头看了一会儿眼前的公寓楼，掏出手机来先拨了个电话。

忙音响了一会儿才被接通。

“喂？请问有什么事情？”

扬声器里传来的是记忆中不太熟悉的另一个声音，司稍微有点惊讶。

好像是千空介绍给他见过一面的那个学生？

“你好，”司很快反应过来，“千空现在在吗？”

“千空的话，”克罗姆回头看了一眼沙发，“现在正在睡觉，抱歉啊，是有什么急事吗?” 

“不，也不是那么紧要的事情。”司将电话夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，腾出双手从后备箱里把器材搬了出来。

“让他睡吧，我自己上去就可以了。”

“嗯一一要不要我下去帮忙?”克罗姆一边说着一边朝衣帽架走过去，他听到了货物搬动的声响。

“多谢，但是不用费心了，我一个人就可以了。” 

克罗姆只好又折返回来，给自己的导师盖上一条毯子，转过身去泡茶，没过多久玄关就响起门铃声，房门打开他就吓了一跳。

“这么多都是你一个人搬上来的吗?”

克罗姆吃惊地大喊，他粗粗看了看，这批设备最起码有几十公斤重。

“嗯，腾不出手按电梯所以就直接爬上来了，多花了点时间，好在重量正好。”

克罗姆呆了一会，突然猛拍了一下自己的脸。

振作!克罗姆!在千空身边你吃惊的时候还少吗?

“这些要放到哪里?”

司把自己的头发扎起来，弯下腰察看那些纸箱，白衬衫的袖子挽到手肘，露出肌肉线条流畅的小臂。克罗姆赶快跑了过去。

“都到这里了还是我来搬吧，你在那边稍微喝喝茶休息一下就好!”

在同窗里体格还算结实的少年弯腰抱起一个司叫不出名字的仪器，后者插着腰，看着他颤颤巍巍走了几步，终于还是忍不住走过去把那个长得像显微镜，但结构明显复杂得多的大块头转移到了自己手上。

“还是我来吧。”在克罗姆气喘吁吁的当口，司四下环视了一圈，“这里就只有你们两个在?”

“最近偶尔也会有其他学生来参观，但是徒弟的话，就只有我这一个正牌！”

从窒息感里缓过来，克罗姆有点不好意思地从箱子里捡了些轻量级的实验器皿放进柜子里摆好，谈到自己身份的时候，脸上的表情又立刻变作了骄傲。司笑了一下，对眼前这个率直少年的印象分又拉高了一些。

有司这一员猛将，实验室更新的非常快，师徒二人组在空间利用上显然颇有心得，添置了十几样新成员的小空间充实而不拥挤，克罗姆擦擦额角的汗水，呼出一口气，把司带到了休息用的里间。

休息室和实验室相连，就在玄关的右手边，十几平米的小地方只够放下一张沙发，绿色头发的青年就睡在那上头，侧着身子，安安静静地闭着眼睛。

司一见到他这幅样子眼神就软下来，克罗姆瞪着眼睛冲他比了个噤声的手势，小心翼翼从储物柜里拿出两把椅子放到地上。

方才泡好的滚茶刚刚好晾到能入口的程度，克罗姆仰脖灌下一大口，发出喝酒一样的“噗哈”声，司的眼神又落回到千空脸上。

“他又熬夜了?”。

不知道是不是克罗姆的错觉，方才为止都挺和善的司看起来有点不悦。

“感兴趣的项目恰好有了突破，”克罗姆看上去有点无奈，“嘴里说着什么就差最后一步了，然后二十四小时没有合眼，今早结果出来了之后才睡死过去，你说人哪有这样的。”

克罗姆越说越愤愤，显然意见颇大。

“他没嘱咐你叫醒他?”司偏了一下头，显然相当了解沙发上的人，“只是结果出来了，他的报告还没来得及写吧?”

“这种事情上我才不听他的。”

克罗姆闭上眼睛，抱着胳膊满不在乎地说，但很快又像是想起了什么一样，睁开眼晴兴致勃勃地看向司。

“说起来为什么千空每次都叫你来送器材啊?”他从自己的导师嘴里听说了，无论是补充损耗还是添置新用，充当劳动力的总是司，“明明交给快递员来做就好了。”

司对此只是报以一个宽容的浅笑。

“没什么，只是在这件事情上他信不过其他人而已，正好我也很乐意多见见他，所以不知不觉就这样定下来了。”

“吓一一”克莱姆倒吸了一口气，“听千空说的时候还不太觉得，但是司你真的是个超级直白的人啊。”

而且肉麻的叫人招架不住，这就是现充的威力吗?可恶。

至今没有和暗恋对象成功表白的少年克罗姆在心里拍肿了自己的脸。

“你们背着我又说什么悄悄话呢?”

带一点鼻音的男声突兀地响起来，千空掐着太阳穴把自己从沙发上撑起来，身上的毯子从脖子滑落到盘起的大腿上，叠成一小堆。他眯着眼睛，扫过坐在茶几对面的二人。

“你，”他一手指向自己的好学生好助手，“没叫醒我的帐下次再算。”

“喂!”克罗姆简直是出离愤怒了。

“还有你，”他半睁着眼睛，冲自己的同居人懒散地笑，“快递送到了吗?”

“当然，科学王国特快专递，使命必达。”司把笑声闷在胸腔里，忍住去把他那头不驯服的头发揉的更乱的冲动。

背景音里克罗姆还在大声强调着“我这是在拯救我的导师于英年猝死的命运”，窗外的路灯突然“啪”的一下全部亮起，克罗姆吓了一跳,司低头抿了一口水,千空闲闲地垂着眼角,在被窝里最后打了个哈欠。

是该回去的时候了。

千空锁上实验室的门的时候，克罗姆已经先一步回大学城去了,千空跟着司上了车,一路上踩看后者的影子,坐到副驾驶上的时候司凑了过来,咬了一下他的嘴唇,替他系好了安全带。

到家的时候夜色已经深了,过于明亮的灯光衬的星星有些暗淡,月亮倒还是一如既往的皎洁又圆满。

他们从停车场里走出来,一路上聊着一些琐碎的话题,直到千空又开始不耐烦地咔叽自己的脖子。

“老毛病又犯了?”

司伸出手去,却一下子被躲开了。

不,与其说那是躲开了,不如说是受了惊吓的小动物向后弹了一大截。

司愣了一下,没有死心,再一次伸出手,还是抓了个空。

“你干什么?”千空严肃地问,这个时候的他简直灵敏得叫人刮目相看。

“千空,让我看看你的脖子。”司语重心长地说,就好像千空是个和他妹妹一个岁数的，任性的小朋友,“疲劳恢复这一块我比较专业。”

就千空的表情而言,这句话显然没有起到应有的效果。

“得了吧,可千万别再和我提你职业选手的疲劳恢复那一套。”千空捂着自己的脖子,干巴巴地说,“上次你差点没把我的颈椎捏碎。”

“哪有那么夸张。”司忍俊不禁,“是你太僵硬了。”

“啊?”千空抬高了声调,一副“那怎么能怪我”的表情,“那也是你不好好穿衣服的缘故。”

哪有人给人按摩的时候光着膀子的?

司愣了好一会,才扶着额头闷笑出声。

“你笑什么?”千空不悦。

“呵呵,没什么,你说得对,确实是我的问题。”

司又笑了一阵,忽然正色起来。

“千空。”

“啊?”被叫到的人打了个哈欠,他又困了。

“下周就是我的比赛时间了。”

“哦,我知道啊。”决赛那天的日程他都已经空出来了,家属席位这几年也一直都是他和未来一起坐,那小姑娘就喜欢坐在他腿上。

“如果我得了冠军的话,就和我结婚。”

他语气郑重,且不带询问的意思,千空懵逼地瞪了他一会,世界上最聪明的大脑也有点卡壳。

“喂喂喂，我可不记得和你签过这样的不平等条约啊?”

“嗯,你确实没有,这是我单方面认定的真理。”

司那副一本正经的样子简直把千空气笑了。

“不讲理成这样,你是哪里来的山大王吗?”

司不说话,就只是看看他。

“何况这种事情根本没有其他可能性吧？司你这家伙打架就从来没输过啊！”

千空拖着嗓子抱怨,脚步不知不觉停了下来,司只是垂着眼睑凝视着他的背影。千空突然转过身来。

“所以,你100亿%会是冠军,对吧？”

路灯昏黄，很衬他的红眼睛，司顺势弯下腰，先咬了咬他的鼻梁，然后衔住了他的嘴唇。

Fin.

感谢阅读。


End file.
